


Short Hitch

by bessemerprocess



Series: Sorkin News verse [1]
Category: Murphy Brown (TV), Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel works for Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Hitch

In between the bike messenger gig and the landscaping gig, Rachel Maddow briefly works as Murphy Brown's assistant. She gets warned by everyone who knows why she's at FYI that this'll be a short term gig. And by short term, they mean twenty minutes tops.

Rachel's a little surprised when she doesn't get fired the first day.

"You're not too shabby, kid," Murphy says, and even though it's the first nice thing she's said all day, Rachel is over the moon. She manages to keep the job for entire week.

"Look, kid," Murphy says. "Go get a real job. One that'll actually use your talents. I expect to see you in the papers in five years. Don't let me down."

It's the nicest way Rachel's been fired in her entire life, and she leaves the building grinning even though she sort of really needed the cash.


End file.
